1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to materials suitable for use in high-pressure, high-temperature presses. More specifically, this invention relates to materials suitable for use as a gasket or other pressure transmitting medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of synthetic gasket materials have been proposed, however use of garnet in gasket materials has not been suggested in prior gasket materials.
The reader is referred to the following U.S. patent documents for general background material. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,562 describes a filled polyolefin composition based upon a polyolefin resin filled with a mechanico-chemically modified filler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,670 describes a non-asbestos compressible sheet material usable for high-temperature gaskets preferably containing 10-50% by weight of an inorganic fibrous material, 10-90% by weight of an inorganic filler material, 4-30% by weight of an organic elastomeric binder, 2-10% by weight of an inorganic silicate binder and 1.0-10% of an organic fibrous material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,076 describes a sanitary pipe fitting and gasket for use in such fitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,290 describes a manhole cover support resistant to infiltration of surface water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,946,737 and 5,132,061 describe a gasket composition, which contains microspheres, which expand inside the gasket, sheet material after the gasket sheet is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,149 describes a pulp-like composite material free from the problems possessed by wood pulp that may be used as a possible substitute for asbestos and a process for production thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,897 describes a gasket material that includes a sheet metal having a coating of adhesive applied thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,956 describes an extruded product that comprises a rigid portion and a flexible portion, which are co-extruded, wherein the rigid portion is made of a resin or resin composition having a deflection temperature under load of from 80xc2x0 to 120xc2x0 C. as measured by JIS K 7207 Axe2x80x94method, and the flexible portion is made of a resin composition that comprises form 5 to 75% by weight of a vinyl chloride resin, from 5 to 70% by weight of a partially crosslinked acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer and from 10 to 65% by weight of a plasticizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,040 describes a method for manufacturing gasket material where a metal plate is coated with a compound that includes a compressible inorganic fiber, other than asbestos, a compressible organic fiber, and rubber and an inorganic filler.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,525 describes a synthetic gasket material for use in a high-pressure press that includes a major proportion of clay material powder having sufficient lubricity to flow in a high-pressure press.
It is desirable to provide a synthetic gasket material for use in high-pressure, high-temperature presses. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a synthetic gasket material, which provides an alternative to the use of natural pyrophyllite materials. In particular it is desirable to provide a synthetic gasket material, which uses garnet as a hard/abrasive material to retard the flow of the talc material.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a synthetic gasket material for use in high-pressure, high-temperature presses, which uses garnet to retard the flow of the talc.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a synthetic gasket material for use in high-pressure, high-temperature presses, which reduces the materials cost of the material.
It is another object of this invention to provide a synthetic gasket material for use in high-pressure, high-temperature presses, which generates less waste in the pressing process.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a synthetic gasket material for use in high-pressure, high-temperature presses, which provides enhanced composition consistency.
Another object of this invention is to provide a synthetic gasket material for use in high-pressure, high-temperature presses, which provides improved thermal insulation properties.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a synthetic gasket material for use in high-pressure, high-temperature presses, which reduces, required power consumption during high-temperature, high-pressure press operations.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a synthetic gasket material for use in high-pressure, high-temperature press operations.
Another object of this invention is to provide a synthetic gasket material for use in high-pressure, high-temperature presses that contributes to longer life of tooling used in the press.
A still further object of this invention to provide a synthetic gasket material for use in high-pressure, high-temperature presses, which is compatible with a variety of presses, including cubic, and belt presses.
These and other objects of this invention are achieved by the method and composition herein described and are readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon careful review of the following drawings, detailed description and claims.